


Money Or Love

by Endlinara



Category: AU - Fandom, Cherik - Fandom, EC - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlinara/pseuds/Endlinara





	Money Or Love

伦敦的雨夜阴冷潮湿，街道上只能看到几个匆忙赶路的行人，除了那些特殊工作者大概没什么人愿意呆在外面了。  
　　“这该死的鬼天气！”跺了跺黑色长靴里的双脚，狼狈地躲在屋檐下的Erik Lehnsherr从未像这一刻那样痛恨下雨天！特别是自己还他妈戴着顶死蠢的红色假发，穿着蓝色珠光裙的情况下。  
　　“头，淡定点，其实你看上去也挺正点的了。”内置耳机里传来一阵憋笑的声音，Erik顿时火起，“到底是哪个混蛋想出抽签决定这个引诱色魔人选的？”  
　　“是你啊...”对方毫不犹豫地说了出来。  
　　“...fuck。”抹了把红发上的雨水，好吧，算他没说！  
　　最近这片城区连续发生了三起妓女虐杀案件，都是在下雨天的夜晚，三名死者被脱光了衣服丢在无人的街道上，她们满是鞭痕的背部被纹上大大的“shame！”字样，看得出凶手十分厌恶这种性工作者，他没有与她们发生性关系，这些女人的身上也没有任何他的指纹或是毛发——凶手不允许对方触碰自己。  
　　伦敦警方一向明白这种连续杀人案件对公众的影响力，因此也给Erik所在的重案组下了军令状，必须尽快破案！Erik是区警察局重案组组长，他从苏格兰警校毕业后，因为成绩十分优异直接分到重案组，没过几年便当上了组长，他手中的案件从没有失败过，这一次Erik也很有信心抓住这个罪犯。  
　　“今天很符合那个凶手的杀人条件，为什么他还不出现啊？”  
　　耳机里传来下属有些疲惫的声音，Erik没有骂他们，毕竟全组上下已经在这个地方不眠不休地守了两夜。  
　　“再等一会，没人咱们就解散回去休息。”摸了摸自己冰冷的手臂，该死的真应该带件外套。  
　　“太棒了！老大！”听到这个喜讯，另一头顿时欢腾起来，Erik笑了一下，眼角不经意地往左边一瞥，顿时收起了脸上的笑意。  
　　“Sean，有情况。”  
　　  
　　Charles Xavier欲哭无泪地打着把伞走在路上，耳边还有无良同事的催促声，噢，自己只不过是个刚进局里的菜鸟，为什么要这么对他？！  
　　在区警察局有两个绝对不能得罪的人，一个是重案组的鲨鱼组长Erik Lehnsherr，另一个就是扫黄组的钻石女王Emma Frost。而Charles恰好命苦地被分到了钻石女王名下，成为扫黄组的新成员。不过按组长Emma的解释，就是当初在协调组员时，她恰好看到了他的照片，于是在其他组长没有注意到之前迅速抽走了这份简历。  
　　“我...我紧张，组长。”看着不远处那个蓝色身影，他磕磕巴巴地挣扎道。  
　　“不过是招妓而已，怕个锤子！”Emma霸气的声音响起，为了今年的年终奖金评比，组员的个人意愿完全被无视。  
　　“Charles你不会还是个处男吧...”副组长Moira忽然插嘴说。  
　　“...”  
　　“哈哈，果然是，给钱给钱，我就知道自己一定会赢的！”Moira兴高采烈地吆喝道。  
　　“...”果然自己就是给这群女人耍弄的对象，Charles简直要哭出来了。  
　　是的，这个组里除了Charles之外全是一群美丽强势的女性，所以这次抓捕妓女的任务也只能让Charles出，毕竟女人怎么招妓啊！  
　　你问之前怎么做的，随便找个警察局里的男人说说好话，他们很乐意帮忙。　  
　　“我...上了。”深吸一口气，Charles准备朝那个角落走去。  
　　“记得我告诉你的几点吗？”Emma不放心地提醒道。  
　　“口交30，全套100，房费一人一半。”为了扮演这个合格的老嫖客，Charles努力记住emma教他的“专业术语”。  
　　“不讲价的嫖客不是好嫖客知道吗？”Emma忽然有种自己在诱骗小孩的罪恶感。  
　　“知道了...”Charles乖乖地点了点头，将耳机往耳朵里塞了塞，用头发遮住，走到那个蓝色身影的身边。  
　　  
　　“晚上好。”走近了看，Charles才发现这个妓女居然比自己还高，而且肌肉挺发达...他可不可以换一个，瞅了瞅四周，好吧，只有这个女人了...  
　　“...晚上好，先生。”Erik压低声音，尽量不让对方发现异状。他没想到凶手竟然是个唇红齿白的小个子男人，不过这身板儿看上去也太弱了。  
　　很好，不错的开头，Charles，你一定可以的！青年一边给自己打气一边跟对方说，“最近的旅馆在哪儿？”  
　　“就在前面拐角。”总算进入正题了，Erik看了眼街角处的轿车走下一个男人，飞快地跑进旅店。  
　　“...那我们过去吧。”Charles看了一眼对方单薄的短裙和光裸着的肩膀，默默地把自己的大衣脱下来盖在她的身上。  
　　Erik惊讶地看着自己身上的衣服，他忽然站在原地，怀疑对方是否真的是他要抓的那个罪犯。  
　　该死，他怎么又绅士情结发作了，Charles头疼地想，为了不让对方怀疑，他只好露出一脸淫荡的神情。  
　　“宝贝，我只是不想一会摸到你的身体时被冻到。”  
　　“...”  
　　“哈哈哈，宝贝！哈哈哈哈！”  
　　“哈哈哈，Charles一定是我见过最纯洁的男人了！哈哈哈哈！”  
　　“...”  
他妈的！  
　　该死的！  
　　同时被郁闷到的两人相互对视一眼，露出相似的僵硬微笑，然后一同朝那家旅店走去。

　　重案组早已和这里的老板打过招呼，Sean直接进入房间放置好窃听器，Erik怕自己一时制服不了凶手，还特意让酒店准备了强力虚弱剂，说是放在了床头，Sean没在意地直接拿起全部倒进刚买的红酒里，还体贴地晃了晃。下楼正好遇上进来的两人，Sean和Erik不着痕迹地对了个眼色后走了出去。  
　　当Charles走近建筑看到那彩色霓虹灯的标志时，才发现这居然是家情趣旅馆。这还是他第一次进这种地方呢，青年有些好奇地站在“女人”身后左顾右盼，对方没有注意到这一幕。  
　　旅店的工作人员配合地将房卡递给Erik后，两人坐着电梯上楼，看着身旁比自己还壮的女人，Charles咽了口唾沫，不由捏紧挎着的皮包，酒店似乎有什么屏蔽设施，Emma那边的信号总是断断续续。拜托，他可不想因公献身啊！  
　　“到了。”Erik发现这个小个子进旅馆之后的神情就很奇怪，这让他刚有些消退的怀疑又涌上心头，还是等进房后在试探一下吧。  
　　Charles有些麻木地跟在对方身后走到房间门前，Erik刷了卡走了进去。  
　　“...你需要先洗澡吗？”Charles把门关上，看着对方将自己的大衣放在沙发上，露出白皙健壮的二头肌...这个女人是不是健美出身的，青年抖了抖嘴角问。  
　　“先谈谈价。”Erik注视着对方，忽然说。从被害人好姐妹的口中知道这三名被害者有个共同的特点，那就是她们的要价全是口交30，全套100。  
　　“口交30，全套100，我知道的！老规矩，呵呵。”Charles明白她在试探自己，急忙说出Emma之前教的话干笑两声，却没想到对方的脸色更差了。  
　　他妈的，果然是这个混蛋！Erik看了一眼对方一直捂着的包，自己身上没有带任何的武器，如果硬来肯定会受伤...他看向桌上那瓶红酒笑了笑。  
　　“是这个价格没错，不如我们先喝杯酒。”  
　　“...好。”一杯红酒，Charles还是没问题的。  
　　楼下的汽车里，Sean呆呆地看着手里的药瓶，一脸生无可恋。  
　　“这是什么...强力性奋剂！你拿这玩意儿干嘛？”身旁的Alex抢过来发现瓶子是空的。  
　　“...我好像闯祸了，亲爱的。”Sean哆嗦地带着哭腔说。  
　　“...噢，不要说出来！”Alex深吸一口气，太了解对方的他已经无力地捂住了脸。  
　　“我们现在上去吗？”Sean忐忑地问。  
　　“等等吧，我看那个男人的体型比头还弱，也许根本用不上红酒。”Alex迟疑了一会说，这次的犯人太重要，他不想破坏Erik的计划。  
　　两人都默默祈祷楼上的两人千万不要碰那酒，而楼上的两人拿着杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，Erik本来不想喝这掺了药的酒，但对方的视线始终紧盯着自己，只好硬着头皮喝了下去，大不了一会让Alex他们上来解决。  
　　“我先去洗澡...”Charles紧张地拿起包走进浴室，就让对方把自己当成个奇怪的嫖客好了。  
　　“好的，我等你。”Erik点了点头，他只需要耐心地等待药效发作，毫无疑问，Charles的古怪举动已经让探长确定了自己的答案。  
　　Charles走进浴室后先给浴缸放水，然后打开联络器，在水声的掩饰下好不容易和Emma联系上。  
　　“已经开房了，你们什么时候过来抓人？”Charles拿着联络器缓缓移动寻找信号。  
　　“等...我...喂...信..太...沙沙...差”  
　　“等等，我们的房间号是——”站在浴缸前，Charles决定先把自己所在房间告诉对方。  
　　“砰——”这时，门外一阵剧烈的响动吓得他松开了手中的联络器。  
　　“噗通！”  
　　“...”  
　　...联络器被彻彻底底地洗了个热水澡。  
　　即使Charles一瞬间将它捞起来，灭掉的信号灯仍然残酷地告诉Charles这台机器报废的事实。  
　　Emma一定会骂死自己的！沮丧地把仪器和耳塞装进口袋里，Charles愤恨地盯向那扇门，都怪那个女人弄出的动静！  
　　既然衣服都打湿了，Charles索性泡个澡，不知道为什么他觉得有些发热，一定是刚刚把衣服借给别人受凉了，天真的探员穿上浴室准备的浴袍拿起包包拧开了门锁。  
　　...两分钟后，如果再给Charles一次机会，他绝对不会傻逼地打开那扇门。  
　　“你他妈居然是个男人！！”  
　　“你这个变态杀人狂！！！”  
　　房间里的肉搏声直到Charles被死死压在床上才停止，他瞪着身上这个还戴着头套光裸上半身胸肌的健壮男人，自己居然能把这个人看成个妓女！！  
　　“我等了你两天终于抓住你了！”Erik将藏在裙子里的手铐拿出来把Charles的双手拷在床栏上。  
　　妈的，这是个变态啊！！Charles拼命挣扎，但被束缚的双手让他无力反抗。  
　　“好热...”Erik擦了擦自己额头的汗水，又跑去把剩下的红酒喝光，但小腹那股热气却愈加上涌，烦躁的Erik走到床头恰好看到那瓶还好好摆在桌上的虚弱剂。  
　　...他妈的Sean到底你在酒里放了什么玩意儿？！！  
　　楼下的青年突然打了个喷嚏，没在意地揉了揉鼻子。

　　而这时，床上的Charles也不由自主地发出细碎的呻吟，Erik打了个寒颤，鬼使神差地将那隐藏的监听器关闭，然后慢慢地走到这个犯人的身边。  
　　“...听着，我也不知道他们会干这种事。”Erik看着那双迷蒙的蓝色眼眸，用尽量冷静的语气和对方商量道，“我和那些妓（）女不一样，你可以放心。”  
　　“妈的，要上就快上！”Charles听不懂对方到底在说什么，但他明白要是这个男人再不做点什么自己真的会疯掉！  
　　Erik一听这话还有什么好犹豫的，迅速扯掉自己身上挂着的布料和头上的假发。  
　　“唔...等等！把你脸洗干净再过来！”Charles一脸嫌弃地用脚踹上妆容都乱掉的大花脸，对着这张脸他以后一定会不（）举的。  
　　好吧，Erik快速奔进浴室，没过两分钟，一个面容坚硬神情淫荡的裸男冲了出来扑到Charles身上，引得对方一阵咳嗽。  
　　“咳咳...你他妈是狗吗！”Charles一边挣扎一边被对方拼命啃咬着自己的脖子吼道。  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　Erik不耐烦地扯开青年身上松散的浴袍，Charles庆幸好歹自己还穿了条内裤出来，起码不用立刻和对方“坦诚相见”，一秒后Erik就扯掉了那层遮羞布。好吧，这下两人真是亲密无间了...  
　　药效在两人的体内越来越强烈，Erik拼命啃咬着对方白嫩的肌肤，引得身下的青年一阵敏感的战栗和呻吟。  
　　“解开我的手...！”Charles抗议道。  
　　“我不相信你。”Erik吮吸着对方右胸上的乳头，拒绝了对方的要求。  
　　“他妈的你这个变态！老子不玩捆绑play！”在欲火和怒火双重冲击下，一向温文尔雅的腐国好青年Charles Xavier也忍不住各种爆粗口，而Erik Lehnsherr的回应则是用嘴狠狠地堵住这个唠叨的家伙，让他再也没力气说话。  
　　哼，杀人魔还好意思喊别人变态！  
　　“唔——”Charles反抗着对方的粗（）暴对待，但身体却诚实地反应着他的渴望。  
　　Erik知道自己不应该这么温柔地对待一个杀人犯，但一看到那双无辜的蓝眼睛他就控制不了自己，噢，这个该死的蓝眼怪！他将对方发软的双腿弯起，Charles似乎知道他要做什么，倒抽了口气。  
　　“别紧张...”Erik试图安慰道。  
　　“我...我没紧张。”Charles深呼吸说。  
　　“没紧张你抖什么！”Erik皱眉骂道。  
　　“抖个屁，明明是你在抖！”Charles睁大眼睛，不可置信地回骂。  
　　好吧，Erik看着自己不争气的手指决定忘掉刚刚丢脸的对话，而Charles也把注意力集中在Erik放在自己后穴口的手指上，强力性奋剂让Charles的直肠十分松软潮湿，Erik甚至不用再用润滑液就能顺利将手指插进去。  
　　“唔...”Charles看着那个认真给自己扩张的男人，这真是命吗？他的处男之身就要丧送在一个变态手里了...噢，好想哭！  
　　等到Charles已经适应三根手指畅通进出后，Erik便迫不及待地换上自己的小伙伴对准Charles的入口猛地捅了进去。  
　　“Fuck！！！”Charles痛的一口气差点没上来，这个精虫上脑的王八蛋！  
　　“叫我Erik。”看到对方小脸煞白的可怜样子，Erik也停下了自己的动作等待对方缓过气来。  
　　“王八蛋——啊！”  
　　“Erik。”  
　　“变态——啊！”  
　　Charles每骂一句便会被对方猛烈地抽插一次，最后他终于学乖，弱弱地喊了一声对方的名字。  
　　“...呜呜，Erik王八蛋。”  
　　好吧，这个小混蛋，Erik叹了口气，感觉对方已经适应了自己后，便开始缓慢的抽插，他每一下都会细心地观察Charles的表情，因为疼痛而皱眉，因为欢愉而呻吟，最后在他无意中戳到某个凸点时终于尖叫出声。  
　　“别碰那里啊...哈！”Charles泪眼朦胧地骂道，他不知道自己这个样子让身上的男人更想艹哭他了。Erik露出一抹得意的微笑，开始加快速度用力撞击那个凸点。  
　　“Erik！哈...哈...啊...不要了！”这股强烈的快感让Charles早已肿胀的分身不由自主地射了出来，他的双腿被Erik环在对方挺动的腰部，身体也随着对方的动作而摇晃。  
　　他们不知道自己做了多久，直到清醒过来，Charles已经软成一滩烂泥，全身上下都酸痛地失去了力气，他的手在做爱的过程中终于被Erik放了下来，而对方释放了多次的分身还插在他的身体里。  
　　“你他妈的居然不戴套！”Charles深吸一口气，用尽力气将那个趴在自己身旁的男人踹了下去，分身脱离他身体时“啵”的一声让青年羞耻地红了脸。  
　　“老子是干净的，带个锤子套！”睡着被踹醒的Erik揉着脑袋爬起来，直接压在Charles身上嘟囔道。  
　　“你等着！老子一定告死你！”  
　　“谁怕谁！你这个杀人犯！”  
　　“...等等，谁他妈是杀人犯，老子是警察！”Charles忽然意识到两人之间似乎存在一个巨大的误会，他尖叫着反驳道。  
　　“...你该死的说什么？！”Erik顿时起身，眼神犀利地看着他。  
　　“我是扫黄组的警察！”Charles也直视着对方说。  
　　“...你们组长叫什么？”  
　　“钻石女魔头。”Charles毫不犹豫地回答。  
　　“Fuck！”  
　　  
　　Erik坐在沙发上揉了揉发痛的脑袋，这他妈什么事儿！Charles坐在床上哆哆嗦嗦地穿上昨晚皱成一团的脏衣服，他可以想象现在组里的同事和上司一定会用最热烈的态度庆祝自己脱离了处男之身，他尝试着站起来，刚踏出第一步便腿软地跌坐到地上。  
　　“你没事吧？”Erik急忙跑过去扶起对方，嘴硬地说。“小心点啊。”  
　　“这他妈怪谁！”Charles狠狠地挖了他一眼，倒也没拒绝对方的搀扶。  
　　“你不会真要投诉我吧...”Erik忽然问，虽然他不介意被处分，但这件事还是挺丢人的。  
　　“,,,看心情。”Charles暗骂自己没出息，明明这个家伙做了这么多混账事，自己居然一点都不恨他。  
　　“我就知道，你明明也有爽到嘛。”男人松了口气又露出作死的笑容。  
　　“...你他妈可以去死一死了，鲨鱼巨怪！”  
　　这一天，重案组也抓获了那名连续杀人犯，对方其实就是这间旅馆的工作人员，通过每次客人的开房记录来锁定目标，而阴差阳错下他在这次作案时被两个开房的警察抓了个现行，谁让他这么倒霉，装着昏迷被害人的箱子正好在两人打闹的过程中被推倒摔开。Erik毫不费力地把他抓进了局子。  
　　而年终奖金评比重案组毫无疑问地又在扫黄组之上，为此Charles被女魔头足足念叨了一个月，呜呜，他恨死那个王八蛋了！  
　　更可恶的是这个笑的很有海洋气息（Moira精辟的形容）的家伙居然敢天天来扫黄组报道顺便把Charles拐出去吃饭。  
　　“你还在生我气啊？”自从认识Charles之后，Erik脸上的笑容已经灿烂到闪瞎人眼的地步。  
　　“没有啦...”Charles别扭地吃着对方买来的甜点，吃人嘴短，他也不好意思这个时候骂人。  
　　“我们交往吧。”  
　　“咳咳！你说什么？”这人有病吧！Charles吓得差点把蛋糕呛到气管里，睁大眼睛望着对方。  
　　“交往，你和我。”  
　　“我才不要！”  
　　“不要害羞，你明明有点喜欢我吧？”Erik不怕死地继续劝道。  
　　“...谁他妈给你的自信...说出来我打死他。”Charles嘴硬地否认，但心口的狂跳和脸上的红晕仍然出卖了他。  
　　“晚上一起吃晚饭吧。”  
　　“...我要吃那家法国菜。”  
　　“然后回我家？”  
　　“...看心情。”  
　　“我准备了一套黑色女裙和金色卷发，一定很适合你。”  
　　“...你真的能去死一死吗？”  
　　最后，Charles到底有没有穿上那套衣服和假发呢，从Erik连续一个月的鲨鱼笑看来，答案不言而喻。


End file.
